Le orecchie di un gatto Or: The Ears of a Cat
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: Pavi, deciding to have some 'fun' with his dearest Fratello, attaches possibly with glue a pair of cat ears to Luigi's head. Rated M for lots of F-Bombs and just Pavi being Pavi. Pavigi if you squint and tilt your head to the side just so.


AN: Um, warning. Lots and lots of usage of the F-word. This is Luigi we're dealing with here. XD Also, I have no idea where I got this idea from. I have a feeling it was the 9Forum, but I'm not entirely sure. Just the mental image amused me. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! Although I own the soundtrack and a pair of cat ears. XD

* * *

Fucking perfect. This was just fan-fucking-tastic.

The oldest of the Largo kids was wearing cat ears. And a fucking tail. Another one of Pavi's ideas of 'fun', he guessed. Or that fucking faggo was gonna take pictures and jack off to them. Or fucking blackmail him into buying more of that fucking expensive Italian candy that his papa refused to buy. He could never really guess with his baby brother. His fucking _perverted _baby brother.

"Oh-a, _fratello_! You-a look _positivamente adorabile_. I'll go and get-a my camera!" The younger Largo called out as me pranced merrily and gaily down the hall, and Luigi facepalm'd. Yep, that fucker was going to jack off to him.

"No fucking pictures, Pavi! You are so not gonna take anything if I have to wear these motherfucking _ears! And this goddamn tail!" _Luigi demanded as Pavi ran off to get his camera. "And why the hell do I have to wear these fucking things?" He yelled towards Pavi.

Finally, Pavi returned clutching what looked like a crushed mound of metal and plastic. " Fratello! Look at what-a somebody did to my-a camera!"

Thank god! Luigi thought. "Fuck yeah-I mean, I guess you can't take any pictures then. Can I take these fucking ears off now?"

He forgot that the day before, when Pavi was trying to take a picture of him getting out of the shower, he broke the camera. (He was actually in a bubblebath and, well, frankly, that's embarrassing for the kid who claimed to be the toughest.)

"Of course not-a, fratello!" Pavi grabbed Luigi's arm in an unusually solid grip. "We'll show-a Papa and Sorella." "Let's go-a"

Fuck. Now Luigi was screwed. And why couldn't he get out of Pavi's grip? He tried to wriggle out of his hands, for what might have been the fifth or sixth time, as the face-stealing freak dragged him down the hall towards his dad's office. Did the fucker work out or something? Jesus, Pavi was fucking _strong._

"Papa! Sorella! Look-a at what Fratello is wearing!" Pavi called out, very nearly kicking the door down to open it because restraining Luigi took both of his arms.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when this is over." Luigi hissed, through gritted teeth at Pavi. Pavi's smile did not waver one bit.

Rotti's henchgirls (or "GagaBots" as the author affectionately refers to them) were standing behind the Largo patriarch, and though they were supposed to be emotionless and robotic, even _they_ both laughed (silently, and in a creepy robotic way, without moving their mouths) and were slightly disturbed at the sight of Luigi in cat ears.

Rotti's thin lips curled ever-so-slightly into a smile. A smile that looked much like a grimace. That must have been the first time somebody made Mr. Largo smile without any violence, bloodshed or angsty Wallaces. It frightened the henchgirls greatly.

Amber was reclining on the ugly couch in Rotti's office, and looked at Luigi, genetically altered eyes as wide as one UBER KAWAII anime fan on crack. "A-am I seeing things cause of the Z or is Brother actually wearing kitty ears?"

The henchgirls, in unison, trying desperately to hide the horror-struck tremors in both their voices at the thought of a happy Rotti Largo without the thought of a massacre, replied. "He's really wearing cat ears."

"Huh." Was all Amber replied with as she swung her fishnet stocking clad legs over the edge of the ugly couch, tottering like a drunk towards her oldest brother.

She very nearly toppled over and had to grab at his shoulders to not fall over.

Luigi was not fucking amused.

"_That _little fucker," he pointed to Pavi, "put these fucking _things_ on my head." He tugged on them. "And I think they're fucking _glued_."

Amber laughed, putting her face close to Luigi's, her breath stinking like a mixture of garbage and booze, she had probably just got back from a rendezvous with that scumball Graverobber. "Serves you right, Brother." A weird pause, where Amber looked at him blankly, then: "I like them, you.. _pussy, _you." And she petted him on the head, tittering like a moron, eyes still wide as an ancient crack whore's forty year old otaku son.

Rotti glared at Pavi, though he couldn't fully hide his amusement at Luigi's expense. "You must find a way to get those.. Ears.." he stifled a disturbing girly cackle, again, the henchgirls will need to see a therapist after this to get the mental scarring gone. "…off of your brother.."

"Si, Papa!" Pavi nodded, and grabbed Luigi by the arm, dragging him out the door. "Let's-a go, Fratello! We'll-a have an adventure to get-a those, er, ears.. Off-a."

And out behind him stumbled one Z'd-out Amber, walking like Jack Sparrow down the hallway towards the two.

"Wait for me, you guys!"

And thus our story begins.

**Will Luigi get those damn ears off? Will the henchgirls go to therapy? Why the hell am I asking you all these questions?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

* * *

AN: Um. Well, this is going to have multiple chapters. And it will be uber-cracktastic, so look forward to it~! Um. R&R please.

Cheers

TFFLM


End file.
